


(Jellywalker Takeover Side-Story) Symptoms of a Wacko Cookie

by JoSeeFeen



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: jellywalkers takeover, side-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Alchemist has to put up with Herb Cookie.
Kudos: 7





	(Jellywalker Takeover Side-Story) Symptoms of a Wacko Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> this is a side-series of jellywalker takeover! Jellywalkers Takeover is my main fic, which you can find on my profile, go check it out!

" Can we do the radio thing again? Maybe the people will listen again this time!" Herb Cookie said, following around me.

" Huh? I don't care! Do what you want Herb! I'm working right now!" Now, you may be wondering? What are you working on, oh genius Alchemist Cookie? Well, dear lesser being,(whoever may be in my conscious!) I'm working an a CURE TO THE JELLYWALKER RADIATION! Otherwise known as the Jellywalkers Virus! Yep, it's actually a spreadable radiation from a meteor that crashed in the cold blizzards of the 'Yogurca Mountains'! I had to flee from that place pretty quickly to avoid it! Too bad I can't avoid it now... You see, I'M STUCK IN A RADIO TOWER WITH AN INSANE COOKIE! His name is Herb Cookie and he's so used to being outside and all social he's driven himself insane! He can't cope with this defeating life. The radio tower we're in is completely surrounded by Jellywalkers who're trying to get in! Luckily, there are a bunch of stories in this building. Too bad IT'S LOCATED IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! SERIOUSLY! Neither of us know what part of the Cookie World we're in UGH.

" Aw, so I'll be alone? Alright! How's your cure going?" Herb Cookie comes up next to me and smiles.

" I've found that Jellywalker bacteria doesn't like BERGAMOT!" I grinned. That's right! Feed a Jellywalker some bergamot, and it'll be gone! " It takes about half a bergamot to make one cell go away though... So I need to find another thing that kills it!

" Ooh! Good job! Isn't bergamot that fruit used in Earl Grey tea?"

" Yup! Thanks for lending me a few bags, by the way."

" You should try the Keemun next, it's delightful!" Herb Cookie chuckled. Ugh, no! I'm not here to have tea parties, I need to find the cure with my potions! There's no point to still be alive except to make the cure!" Ooh, That's what I'm going to talk about on the radio... HNGH!"   
Herb Cookie fell over. It's something that's been happening to him. Syncope, otherwise known as fainting. From the lack of sunlight he's been getting. I of course, had to tend to him. Tch, how boring. Wasting my abilities on some dude who spent too much time in the sun. " Uuungh... Did it happen again?"

" Yes, you fainted again, fool."

" Aww, and you cared for me haha!"

" You're right! We're both decreasing is sense!"

" No! You're getting nicer! And less science-sense! I remember when you would just leave me there hehe!"

" Shuttup, Herb, or I'll sock ya'."

" OK! OK... Tell me my symptoms again, just for fun!"

" Fine! It's disgusting how you insane people like to hear your troubles... You'll laugh hysterically out of nowhere, even in YOUR SLEEP! You faint, you'll BARF ALL OVER ME!"

" It was one time, I'm sorry!"

" Mhm... You'll barf randomly. You'll twitch and shake randomly. A LOT of random things. You'll blurt out random names of cookies. Who were they again?"

" The names of my friends! Hee hee!"

" Oh, spew, you runt. That's all so far."

" Are you sure that's form me being insane?"

" Oh I'm sure it may be other things. But I'm an alchemist, not an expert."

" Hee-Hee, expert cookie..."


End file.
